There's Nothing More You Can Do
by xoxoAmberBabyGirlxoxo
Summary: After Kyra finds out that she is pregnant at eighteen and her boyfriend of two years has left she finds comfort in an unlikely source.


For years Kyra Hart had teased Cheyanne for becoming pregnant in high school, but at the age of eighteen and a month away from graduation Kyra found herself expecting a baby with her boyfriend David. Kyra and David had been dating for two years but once David found out that Kyra was pregnant he ended things. Roughly six weeks pregnant Kyra felt alone because she didn't want to disappoint her mom, Reba Hart, or anyone else in the family. Kyra wasn't sure what to do because things weren't going great in the family anyways. Brock and Barbra Jean were separated and a divorce was pending, Cheyanne and Van were having some problems and Cheyanne was two months pregnant with her second child. The last thing that this family needed was another baby to take care of.

The whole family could tell that something was up with Kyra because she wasn't acting her normal rebellious self. She denied knowing what everyone was talking about but she wanted to tell someone, anyone about what she was going through. This was the first time that Kyra had ever felt vulnerable and she wasn't sure how to deal with it.

The eighteen year old was lying in her bed starring up at the ceiling. She wasn't sure what she needed or wanted to. Kyra knew that there was no way she was going to get an abortion or give the child up for adoption but a part of her was terrified of telling her parents. This was something that no one was going to expect. At least Kyra and David had tried to prevent this by both of them using protection.

Suddenly Kyra was startled by a knock at the door. Kyra sat up in her bed, wiped away the few tears that she had allowed to land on her cheek, and looked at the door. "Who is it?" Kyra asked trying to sound as normal as possible.

The door started to open and a blonde hair girl popped her head in. "Hey Kyra. Mom told me that something was bothering you and I wanted to come up and see if you were okay." Cheyanne said for once not making everything revolve around her. Cheyanne had always wanted all the attention on her.

"I'm fine." Kyra said as her voice cracked a little bit but she did her best to sound as normal as possible. Kyra knew that it wasn't convincing because she could feel Cheyanne glare at her. Cheyanne made Kyra feel like she already knew what was going on.

Cheyanne looked at Kyra as she sighed softly. "Kyra I know that you're not okay but if you're not ready to talk about it then I won't pester you." Cheyanne started shutting the door when she heard a noise come from Kyra.

"Cheyanne if I tell you something can you promise me not to tell anyone? At least not until I'm ready?" Kyra asked not wanting everyone else to find out about her pregnancy through someone else. Another daughter becoming a teen mom is not something that Kyra wanted to give her parents. When Cheyanne agreed Kyra knew that she needed to talk to her. She needed someone to be there for her and as weird as it sounded Cheyanne was the right person. She had went through a teen pregnancy and being a teen mom. If anyone knew exactly how Kyra was feeling at that moment in time it was Cheyanne. "David left me. I know he cheated on me at least once."

Cheyanne had closed the door behind her and was now sitting on Kyra's bed. She was shocked to hear that David had not only left Kyra but had cheated on her. Every time she ever saw the two together they seemed so much in love. "Oh Kyra!" Cheyanne cried out but had yet to embrace Kyra in a hug. She wasn't the hugging type and Cheyanne wanted to wait until she knew for a fact that Kyra needed a hug.

"That's not all Cheyanne. I found out yesterday that I'm having his baby. That's when he left. He told me he wasn't ready to become a parent and that he wanted nothing to do with me or the baby." Kyra thought that it sounded weird when she told Cheyanne that she was pregnant. Everyone expected Kyra to not get pregnant since she always teased Cheyanne about it, but nothing could be changed now. Cheyanne couldn't believe what she was hearing. "It's my fault that he's gone anyways. One night we were fighting because I was suspicious of him having an affair and he told me that I needed to stick to my own life and not worry about him. That was about a week ago."

Cheyanne looked at Kyra and decided that now was the time to embrace her in a hug, so she did. The two of them had never had the best relationship, but then again no one had the perfect relationship with her. "Kyra it's not your fault. David was the one that did what he did."

"I caused it Cheyanne. I didn't make him happy. I didn't do what he wanted when he wanted. I should've tried harder instead of working with my band." Kyra was not sounding like herself but to be fair she was going through heartbreak. Kyra was always the one that was strong and no one ever expected to break down. Reba was the only one to see her upset and that was when she was younger and the divorce with her parents was hard on her. She showed some emotion when Brock and Barbra Jean were having problems and they didn't sit down and talk about it. Kyra was the type of person to show very little emotion because she didn't want to seem weak to people.

"Kyra loving someone is always risky because you never know what the outcome is going to be. You're taking a chance with it no matter what. Sometimes a good person loves the wrong person and it causes nothing but pain. It's not your fault and I can guarantee that he will do the same thing to someone else. I have no doubt. Look at mom and dad. Dad can't give his whole heart to Barbra Jean because there is still a part of him that is in love with mom and he can deny it all he wants but everyone knows it's true except for him and mom. They're oblivious to their own feelings." Cheyanne looked at her sister knowing that things weren't going to be easy. "Are you wanted to keep the baby?"

Kyra looked down at her covers and then looked at her sister. This was one of the hardest questions to answer because there was so many options and she had to think about what the best choice was for the baby, not her. "I want to keep the baby. Keeping the baby is something I want more than I've ever wanted anything. I don't want to disappoint mom or dad though."

"No one will be disappointed in you Kyra. In fact raising a child by yourself is something that only the strongest people can do. I'm not sure I would've been able to do it if Van wasn't here. You've always been stronger than me though and I know that you can do it. You did everything that you possibly could to keep him and he's just one of those people that only care about themselves. As in disappointing mom or dad I know you won't." Cheyanne said as Kyra looked at her curious to what she meant.

How was she not going to disappoint her parents? "Cheyanne no one expected me to get pregnant while I'm still a teenager. I did everything I could to prevent this from happening except not doing anything and I still ended up pregnant. I'm sure that's not what mom wants to say when people ask her about her family. 'Hello I'm Reba and my oldest daughter had a baby at seventeen and my youngest daughter had a baby at eighteen.'" Kyra sighed knowing that she was speaking the truth.

Cheyanne looked at Kyra and sighed softly. "I remember feeling the same way as you did. I wanted to get farther along in my pregnancy before I told mom or anyone other than Van that is, but Jake found the pregnancy test in the trash can. Trust me you need to be the one to tell her because if someone else does or she assumes you are because of the weight that you gain and then she knows you didn't tell her, it's going to really upset her. Besides mom was a lot of help during my pregnancy and looking back at it I wish I had been more grateful for her."

Kyra sighed softly and looked down at her blanket. "I know I need to tell mom but I'm just so ashamed of myself that if she were to be ashamed or me I don't know what I would do." Very rarely did anyone ever see Kyra like this.

"I'll go with you Kyra. You won't be alone for any of this. You will always have your family because that's what family is for. In case you haven't noticed this family is quite excellent at always being there for each other." Kyra smiled a little when she heard Cheyanne say this. Cheyanne was right. This family was always there for each other even when someone didn't want them to be.

Kyra took a deep breath and smiled at her sister. "Okay Cheyanne. For once I'm going to trust that you know what you're talking about since you've been through this." Kyra said as she slowly got off of her bed. She couldn't believe that she was going to tell her mom so soon but she knew she had to. If she kept this a secret from Reba then she risked feelings getting hurt and that was the last thing that she wanted to do.

The two sisters walked out of Kyra's bedroom and down the steps where they spotted Reba in the kitchen making dinner. Kyra looked back at Cheyanne and Cheyanne gave her a soft smile letting her know that everything would be okay. Kyra then turned back around and walked into the kitchen with her older sister following her. "Hey mom I have something to tell you." Kyra said trying to sound as normal as possible.

Reba looked at her daughter and sat the pan back down on the stove. "What's up honey?" She asked with her country accent.

"Well actually a few things. First I wanted to let you know that David left me. I actually found out he cheated on me and I tried to work on things but he wasn't willing to." Kyra could tell that Reba wasn't happy that David had treated her like that. "That's not the only reason he left me though. I talked to him yesterday after- af- after I found out I'm having a baby." Reba's mouth dropped. She wasn't expecting to hear Kyra tell her that she was pregnant. Kyra looked at Reba and then looked at Cheyanne. "I told you this was too much. I can't stand to disappoint her Cheyanne." Kyra then turned around to walk out of the kitchen when she heard her mom talk.

"You did not disappoint me Kyra." Reba said as she walked over to her. "Sure I didn't expect you to become pregnant so young but we got through it with Cheyanne and we'll do the same for you, because we're all survivors." By Reba saying that Kyra knew that no matter what things would be okay. Although there were times where this family was a circus Kyra was blessed to be in it.


End file.
